Confession
by SassyRaydorGirl
Summary: No one believes in love at first sight… until that special person comes along and steals your heart. Bond/Mallory
1. Chapter 1

**James Bond/Gareth Mallory**

 **Chapter 1**

…

James strode through the halls of MI6 towards the outer office of M to see Eve hard at work, looking up she eyed him and gave him a polite smile as he approached her desk and sat just on the edge, arms folded watching her.

"What is it James…I'm busy?"

"I'm just here to see M, she said it was important."

"Then why are you sitting here distracting me then when you ought to be in there."

"It's nothing serious is it? I know she's not been quite herself since Skyfall."

"James, she nearly died…it will take some time for her to get back to normality."

"Yeah I know it will…I just worry about her." He smiled.

"She ought to feel honoured then. There aren't many people you can say that about." She teased.

"What are you talking about…I care about you…and Bill and Q."

"And…?"

"And what?"

Oh nothing, go on…you better not keep her waiting."

James removed himself from Eve's desk and walked towards M's door, knocking to hear her invite him in. Closing the door behind him, he made his way over to her desk to see her with her back to him, reading over a file.

"Oh James, take a seat…I'll just be a moment."

James made a move to sit opposite her desk before she turned and stopped him.

"Not there James, the sofa."

"The sofa?"

"Yes, it's an informal chat…go sit down…Scotch?"

"Please." He replied, taking a seat on the sofa, waiting for her while she prepared the drinks.

She made her way over to him, passing him a glass before setting hers on the table and sitting down beside him.

"So…glad to be back?" She asked.

"Sure."

"How much damage did you cause this time…does Q need to de-stress?"

"Very funny, minimum damage to the car."

"I'm surprised."

"Yeah well…he worked very hard on this car…I thought it best to be extra careful with it."

"If only you could do that on other occasions."

"Then I wouldn't be me and you wouldn't get to yell at me and I know how much you enjoy that." He joked.

"Yes well, an old woman needs her small pleasures in life."

"So come on then…you said you had something important to talk to me about…what's wrong?" James asked, suddenly worried.

"Nothing's wrong as such."

"M?" He warned.

"Okay, I'm just going to say it. The last few months have been somewhat hard, Silva…Skyfall, the thought I might lose this job."

"Don't forget nearly dying."

"Quite…which is why I've come to a decision."

"Go on."

"I've thought long and hard about this and I've decided that I'm going to retire…semi."

"You're…retiring. You are joking."

"No James, I'm very serious."

"You can't retire, this place needs you. You're M."

"James, this job...MI6 has been not just a part of my life but all of my life. It's taken me away from my Son and Daughter…my Grandchildren. Nearly dying at the hands of Silva has put so many things in to perspective and it's not as though you'll be losing me completely."

"How does one semi retire exactly?"

"I've been talking with the PM and I'm going to come in 2 days a week."

"Okay…and who runs the place the rest of the time?"

"Gareth Mallory has agreed to taking over the running of MI6."

"Mallory…so what, are we to call you both M and who do I report too?"

"You will report to Mallory directly and I will be brought in when necessary."

"No, you can't do this…you can't leave, we need you."

"James I'm not leaving altogether, I just can't do these long hours anymore. I need to spend time with my children, see my grandchildren grow up."

"Look, I do understand, of course I do but…"

"Mallory will fit in just fine."

"I've nothing against him, believe me."

"Oh I know you don't." She gleamed.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You know…I think this is the first mission I've sent you on where you didn't bed anyone."

"How do you know I didn't?"

"Because normally you can't wait to talk about it, in fact the last few months, you've been somewhat reserved in that area."

"It's not exactly been the best of times lately; let's just say perhaps I'm not in the mood."

"You visited him in hospital what he was shot."

"How the hell do you…"

"I have my sources Bond."

"I was grateful okay…he saved you life in that courtroom."

"My dear boy…when are you going to wake up and take notice of what's right in front of you."

…

James got up and walked over to the window, M following him, handing him his glass.

"James…I'm making changes to suit me, to make me happy. Perhaps it's time you did the same."

"It was seeing him shot that did it, I thought I hated him. I convinced myself I hated him for trying to push you out."

"James he didn't push me out, if anything…Mallory was protecting me, he was trying to makes it easier on me."

"When he pushed you out of the way and fell like he did, I just…something inside just…"

"Tore at you, I do understand. I never imagined Gareth Mallory would be the one to take hold of James Bond's heart but…I guess it takes all sorts doesn't it, and please be assured that I am in no way criticizing you. Quite the contrary, I'm glad someone's finally broken though that tough exterior of yours."

"I always thought it would be you." He smiled, looking down at her.

"I do care for you James, as a mother would for her Son."

"Like wise." He smiled.

"I'm inviting Mallory for lunch tomorrow, a thank you for saving my life, it's overdue."

"How does he feel about putting up with me?"

"Actually, he seemed quite happy to take on the challenge of James Bond." She joked.

"M…"

"You should tell him about your feelings, don't waste time on maybe, take it from someone who knows. I still have time to make it up to my family, take a chance on him, he may surprise you."

"What if he's disgusted by my feelings?"

"Then he's not the man I thought he was, but honestly…you might be in for a surprise."

"Can I drive you home?"

"No, my Son's coming by to take me to dinner; I told him about my semi retirement…he seemed rather happy about it."

"I should probably go then."

"To his place?"

"M I'm not sure I…"

"James, don't…go and see him, do it for me."

"Suddenly you want a happy ending?"

"You don't have to sound so surprised, go and talk to him."

"Fine, for you."

James finished off his drink before placing the glass on M's desk. He came over and kissed her cheek before moving towards the door.

"Goodnight M."

"Good luck Bond." She said, smiling back at him.

…

James stood at the door of Gareth Mallory, nervousness building up inside him. M's wise words running over and over in his mind.

"Oh for god sake James, get a hold of yourself. You're a MI6 Agent, you can do this…you've done worse." He groaned to himself, running a hand over his face before knocking lightly on the front door. He straightened his suit jacket before looking up as the door opened. James could swear he stopped breathing as he took in the sight of the older man before him. Mallory had never looked so relaxed, dressed in jeans and a light blue shirt, the first few buttons opened.

"Bond." He smiled, in surprise.

"Sir, I'm sorry to just drop by unannounced but I…"

"No no…come on in."

Mallory stepped aside to allow James in before closing the door behind him and showing James through to the sitting room. James looked around, the red walls, wooden flooring, brown leather sofas, it was all very Mallory.

"Drink?"

"Please."

"Bourbon okay, I forgot to stock up when I was out."

"Bourbons just fine, thank you Sir."

Mallory poured the drinks before passing James his drink and taking a seat on the sofa by the wall.

"Do sit down Bond, I don't bite."

James smiled politely before taking a seat beside the older man.

"So, to what do I owe this visit? Is everything alright with M?"

"She's fine, she just told me about her retirement plans."

"Oh…I see. Look before you start on me, it wasn't my idea and I…"

"I didn't come here to start on you Mallory, M explained her reasons for retiring and I can't say I blame her, especially after everything she's been though. I can understand her wanting to spend more time with her family; I guess it just seems strange knowing I'll not see her everyday."

"You won't lose her Bond, she's a very big part of your life and MI6…we're sharing the job but I do need to know that you're okay with me being in charge…I know you haven't exactly warmed to me, not that I blame you I mean…"

"I didn't give you a chance when we first met and I'm sorry, you did a wonderful thing that I can never repay you for…you saved M's life. If you hadn't pushed her away when you did well, we wouldn't even be having this conversation right now."

"I know I was unconscious but…I am aware you came to visit me when I was taken to hospital."

"I needed to thank you."

James looked up at Mallory, his piercing blue eyes boring in to him. Mallory smiled softly at him and made a small gasp as James suddenly leaned in and covered his lips. Intuition told him too pull away immediately but James soft lips on his were playing havoc with his desire to think straight. James pulled back just enough to see confusion on Mallory's face, James hand stayed firmly on Mallory's wrist as he gave the smallest of smiles.

"I've shocked you, haven't I?"

"It was just…I can't say I'm not surprised Bond…you're the last man I would have suspected of being attracted to other men."

"Honestly, I can't say that I ever have before…you're the first."

"It's unexpected, why me?"

"You saved the life of someone I hold very dear to my heart and whilst I was always under the impression to were trying to force her out of MI6, she explained that it was entirely the opposite. When I first met you that day in her office there was something about you, I couldn't explain it."

"And now."

"You still make me feel something I didn't think was possible."

"If I'm to be your boss I'm not sure we can even…"

"Don't…don't say no just like that. It took a lot of courage for me to come here tonight and tell you this, it wasn't easy."

"Yes I know that and I'm James but I don't know if I can."

The smile on James face faded before he stood up and straightened his Jacket.

"I should go."

"James wait…"

"No…don't, just don't. Congratulations on the job Sir...it will be a pleasure working with you."

James quickly turned and walked out the door, leaving Mallory standing, his face full of mixed emotion.

…

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

…

M looked around the restaurant when she arrived to see the waiters rushing around; she glanced over at the corner table to see Gareth Mallory waiting patiently for her.

"Can I help you ma'am?"

M looked back to see a young man dressed in his apron and tie smiling at her.

"Oh yes, Olivia Mansfield…I booked a table for today."

"Ah yes, you guest hasn't long arrived, this way."

She smiled before following him over to the table to see Mallory smiling at her as he stood up and pulled out her chair for her.

"Thank you Mallory…sorry I'm late."

"No need to apologize, I haven't been here long myself."

"Can I get you something to drink Ma'am?"

"Oh yes, I'll have a white wine please."

"Sir?"

"Another Scotch please…thank you."

The waiter took down their order before rushing off to the kitchen; M looked up offering a small smile to Mallory who finished off the remains of his last drink.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet me today, I know you must be busy."

"Not at all M, nothing wrong is there?"

"Of course not, I just wanted to invite you to lunch as a way of a thank you."

"A thank you…for what?"

"Saving my life, I never did properly thank you."

"Well, you've been somewhat busy since you got back…it's perfectly fine."

"Well…thank you anyway. So, are you looking forward to taking over the running of MI6?"

"It will certainly be a challenge."

"Of course…you'll have James to deal with." She joked.

"Quite."

M noticed the way Mallory avoided her gaze and suddenly went very quiet."

"Is everything alright Mallory?"

"Gareth please….and yes, I'm fine…shall we order."

…

James made his way through the hallways of MI6 and arrived at M's office, going straight past Eve, ready to enter M's office.

"She's not in."

"Where the hell is she?"

"Well with that attitude I shouldn't tell you."

"I'm sorry Eve, sorry. I didn't sleep well last night."

"What's on your mind?"

"It's nothing."

"It's not nothing when you can't sleep, what did M do?"

"Nothing, she did nothing."

"I know she told you about her retirement…try to understand her decision please James."

"I am, really I am…I won't deny I was a little surprised but I can understand her wanting to spend more time with her family."

"Then what's on your mind."

"I'm tired; tell her I'll see her later when she comes back."

"I'm always hear to listen you know, we are friends after all."

James turned back as he got ready to leave and gave her a smile.

"I know you are Eve and perhaps one day I'll tell you, see you later."

…

M and Gareth ate in silence for the first 15 minutes of their meal, M savouring her salmon; she took a sip of her wine before pushing her empty plate away and resting her arms on the table, her eyes boring on to Mallory.

"James came to see you last night?"

Mallory looked up to see him watching him closely; M's words more of a statement than a question.

"He did, he told you?"

"We had a conversation late yesterday, look I know it was probably a shock, James telling you about his feeling he has for you but…"

"M please…it can't happen."

"Why can't it."

"You know why, soon I'll be his boss…we can't have a relationship…there are rules."

"Oh please, rules are made to be broken. You always thought there was something between James and I, now obviously there never was but if I had been remotely interested in him do you really think I'd have let some rules get in the way of that."

"It's not just that."

"What then?"

"I can't believe I'm talking about this with you."

"Well you are…so out with it."

"He has a reputation M."

"That is part of his job and you know it, don't use that as an excuse."

"Has he ever had a relationship outside of his job, I mean a real relationship?"

"I don't think he has if I'm being honest, I don't think Vesper really counted, she betrayed him."

"M I…"

"Look, I know James has left a string of women behind him but as I said, he was doing a job. They never existed to him outside of MI6; he never took them home with him. James doesn't allow his feelings to affect him very often."

M got up from her seat and dragged it closer so she was next to Mallory, and leaned in.

"James feelings that he has for you, it's not some joke he's playing on you. They're real; real enough for him to open up and talk to me about them which I have to say couldn't have been easy for him."

"Why me?"

"Well why not you for god sake, you saved the life of a woman he holds dear to him, you took a bullet for me and believe it not, seeing you hurt like that scared him. He hates hospitals and yet he stayed there 24/7 when I was there and he stayed with you until you were out of surgery and visited you every evening."

"He stayed until I was out of surgery, he never said."

"Well that's James, he's modest…never thought I'd hear myself say that but there you go."

"M I've only ever been with one man and that was many years ago, before I married…I don't know if I can do this."

M reached over and took hold of his hand and smiled genuinely towards him.

"Gareth, all relationships are hard in the beginning…you have to work at them, well you said it yourself, you were married…you know what it takes. If James means anything to you, don't you owe it to him and to yourself to at least give a try?"

"Do you have his address?"

"I'll drive you, come on."

…

M pulled up outside James apartment, looking over at Mallory who looked towards the blue door and back to M.

"Go on, courage…you can do this."

"What if he doesn't want to see me?"

"I'm sure you can persuade him."

"He has a license to kill, he could kill me and no one would know."

"James will not kill you and besides, you're quite handy with a gun yourself, you're his equal…I think its high time James met his match."

"Why are you helping me M?"

"We're going to be working together and the one thing I don't need is you two moping around like love sick puppies, now will you go and call me later, let me know how it went."

Mallory got out of the car and waited for M to drive away before turning towards the door and walking up the steps and gave a few knocks on the door. James looked up from his curry and set his beer down when he heard the front door and made his way towards the door. He tried to remain neutral when he saw Mallory standing on the other side, a shaky smile on his face.

"Sir."

"James, can I come in?"

"Sure."

James stepped aside and waited for Mallory to enter, the pair stood by the door, Mallory looking over at the curry on the table.

"I'm interrupting your lunch."

"It's okay, it wasn't that good anyway, why are you here…I thought you'd made yourself perfectly clear last night."

"Yes well, I've had some time to think."

Come and take and seat, I'll get you a drink."

"No wait." Mallory grabbed James arm firmly, stopping him in his tracks, James tuned to face the older man to see how preoccupied he was.

"I need to say this now; I shouldn't have pushed you away last night I…"

"It's okay, I shocked you, I shock myself sometimes. I didn't understand my feelings for you until they were pointed out to me and clearly they were wrong."

"M I take it."

"How did you know?"

"I just had lunch with her; we had a very good talk…about you…and me."

"Mallory what are you…"

James was cut off when Mallory moved forward, his hands coming up to cup James face as he leaned in and kissed him. James arms sneaked around the older mans waist as they fell back, Mallory hitting his head against the wall.

"Oh god…are you okay?"

"James asked, concern on his face as his hand came up the back of Mallory's head.

"Never better…where's the bedroom?"

"Are you sure about this?"

"James…bedroom."

James took his hand and led him through to his room, the bedroom was very minimal, a simple double bed and a bedside cabinet and wardrobe, as Mallory looked around, and the only other items in the room were a chair and cd player. James let go of his hand and moved over to the cd player and put on some soft music before turning back to Mallory who looked more than a little nervous.

"Don't be nervous…it's new for both of us."

James leaned in, kissing him as he removed Mallory's jacked and began unbuttoning the man's tailored shirt as he applied soft kisses to his neck, Mallory let his eyes close as he felt James lips on his neck, moving to give him better access.

"If you keep on like this it'll be over before it's begun." Mallory stated.

"Nonsense."

Mallory looked into James eyes as he helped the younger man out of his clothes before James backed Mallory down on to the bed, Mallory watched him as James hovered over him before leaning down to kiss him.

"We'll take this as slow as you want, no rush."

"James, shut up and get in to bed."

James smiled before following Mallory under the covers.

…

M was seated behind her desk the next morning when Eve walked in with her morning coffee.

"So it's late Ma'am."

"Not to worry Eve."

M's phone buzzed, taking off her glasses she opened the text she received and smiled to herself, Eve watching her closely.

"Good news Ma'am?"

"You could say that, thank you for the coffee Eve, remember we have a meeting with the PM at noon."

"Of course M, I'll have the paperwork ready."

Eve smiled before leaving the office as M returned her attention to the text message from Gareth Mallory, simply saying Thank You.

…

James moved in Mallory's arms as the older man set his phone on the bedside table.

"Who are you texting?"

"Oh nobody, just thanking a good friend."

"What for?"

"For you…for us."

James smiled up at him before covering his lips with his own as they laid back down, shutting out the rest of the world.

…

-Fin


End file.
